A flat panel displays is widely used due to its characteristics such as lightweight, slim configuration, and low power consumption. A liquid crystal display is a common flat panel display. A liquid crystal display panel generally includes an array substrate, a color film substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color film substrate. At least one of the array substrate and the color film substrate is provided with pixel electrodes and common electrodes, voltages are applied to the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes to form an electric field, and an alignment angle of liquid crystal molecules is adjusted by controlling the strength of the electric field, to change light transmittance of a backlight.
In view of the operating mode of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal display panel, there are mainly two types of liquid crystal display panel, i.e., a longitudinal electric field type and a transverse electric field type. For the liquid crystal display panel of the longitudinal electric field type, the liquid crystal layer is driven by an electric field substantially perpendicular to the plane where the substrate locates, to modulate light entering the liquid crystal layer to display an image. Examples of this display mode include a twisted nematic (TN) mode and a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode. For the liquid crystal display panel of the transverse electric field type, the liquid crystal layer is driven by using an electric field substantially parallel to the plane where the substrate locates, to modulate light entering the liquid crystal layer to display an image. Examples of this display mode include an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode.
The liquid crystal display panel of the transverse electric field type is increasingly widespread in practical applications in view of its characteristics such as small color deviation viewed from various directions, good color restoration, fast response speed, high contrast and wide viewing angle. In practice, to further improve gray scale inversion and color deviation in a large viewing angle, a structure of double-domain or pseudo double-domain is adopted. That is, in one pixel or two pixels adjacent to each other in an extension direction of a data line, the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes include strip-type electrodes extending along two directions, so that in any one row or two adjacent rows of pixels, gray scale and transmittance for sub-pixels of any one color in different viewing angles have a combined effect obtained by compensation between two regions or two pixels provided with the strip-type electrodes inclining in different directions, thus color deviation and gray scale inversion are improved.
In the case that the structure of a pseudo double-domain is adopted, in spite of the improvements of color deviation and gray scale inversion, there are always angle deviation during a process of alignment in preparing an alignment layer of the array substrate and a process of adhering a polarizer of the display panel, thereby causing a small discrepancy between transmittances of two adjacent rows of pixels, causing different display brightness of two adjacent rows of pixels in gray scale display, and causing poor display of horizontal strips.